Never aging family, a new type of witches?
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Shinigami-sama sends the gang to forks to spy on a family that never ages, The cullens become weary of two new boys, on with red eyes and one with gold, are they vampires or somthing else? After the books for twilight and TV for Soul Eater


Me- "Do you think that I would right somthing like Twilight or Soul eater? No? Good! Cause i didn't."

Maka POV

The group and I were standing in the Death room while Lord Death talked to us about a new mission.

"So basically, we're going to this little nothing town to watch these people just because they never age and drink animal blood, except for the newest member who has appearntly stopped aging and is dating a guy that doesn't age either?" I asked.

"Yep! Now don't forget about your new names and that you'll be going to a normal school." We all waved and walked out of the Death Room.

"I don't know how to deal with having a fake name!" Crona said.

"Well learn to deal with it or I'll beat you up every night that we're there." Ragnarok said as he popped out of Crona's back.

"Remeber Ragnarok, as long as you don't come out of Crona for the time we're there I'll give you candies." I said. He bopped Crona one time before going back into his back.

"Crona, your going to need some normal clothes too... Okay we all need new clothes for this mission. While these are normal for us I don't think that regular kids will think so." Liz said. We all nodded minuse Soul.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with what Kid and I wear. Maka if you ditch that coat thing that would be a normal outfit." He pointed out. I shrugged it was true I guess. I shrugged out of my coat and put it over my arm.

"Okay, well, we're going to go shopping. Don't worry Kid, Patty and I will get matching outfits. Come on guys!" Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona all headed off towards the mall to get 'normal' clothes while the three of us continued on to home.

"Hey, Kid. While you know I love your OCD you may want to tone it down during the mission. It'd be uncool for them to notice." Soul said slinging an arm around Kids shoulders. Kid looked hurt but didn't say anything. We got to our apartment and Soul gave Kid a quick peck before walking into the house. We packed all of our normal clothes into a suitcase before heading to Gallows Manor. We we're going to drive in one of Lord Deaths' cars to a house that Lord Death sent Stien to buy. We walked in and sat down in the living room. Pretty soon Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty showed up with about two or three bags that we're nearly spilling over. Liz set her bags down in the living room and went to get a suit case for her, Patty, and Crona. Tsubaki and Black Star said they'd be right back. The three of us who were packed sat in the living room watching them get ready. Crona had gotten all long sleeve shirts and dark pants saying he'd just use his normal shoes. After he packed all of his clothes into a bag he sat dow next to me. Finally Tsubaki and Black Star came back. Tsubaki was wearing a plain white tee-shirt that had a star on the stomach and plain black pants with sandles while Black Star was wearing a black shirt with a white spray paint star in the center and jeans with his normal chains hanging from the belt loops, and his normal black boots. Liz and Patty walked down stairs with matching suit cases wearing red shirts, black pants and thier classic cow-girl hats. We were finally able to leave for this school. That is until Stein rolled in on his chair.

"I'm going to be your 'father' for this mission. You'll be my adopted kids." He said. We all shudderd at the sadistic look on his face before filling into the cars that we would be using. I was driving one with, Tsubaki, Black Star, Stien, and Liz while Kid was driving with Soul, Patty, Crona. Kid also had all of the luggage in his car because he had the extra seat. He pulled out first and I followed behind him making sure not to get more than a car or two behind him during the whole ride. Pretty soon Soul called me on my phone. Liz took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey Soul, Maka's driving so what did you need?"

"Okay I'll tell her." Liz hung up and put the phone back.

"Stien said that we were going to be at the house soon." I nodded. We entered the dreary city and than past it into a wooded area. We drove down a long drive and came to a two story house. It had a few windows to show where each room was and had a grey outside. We parked the cars in the four car garge and got out. We went inside and looked around. It was furnished in the same manor as Gallows manor but not as symmetry based. Kid's eye twitched.

"Now, to remind you, Kid you are going to be Kane , Soul you are Jake, Maka you are May, Black Star you will be Adam, Tsubaki you are Sussy, Crona you are Kyle. Your last names will all be Mortem." All of us nodded.

"Good, now go to bed." He waved a dissmisave hand and we all went up stairs. I saw Kid and Soul go into one room while Black Star and Tsubaki took another. The Thompson sisters paired up and that left me and Crona. I smiled and we walked into the room and put everything down. Before we could change our clothes Stein yelled that someone was there. We sighed and walked down. As we did I noticed my dad sneaking in the garage door.

"What are you doing here papa?"

"Shinigami-sama said I could come in case stien needed me."

"Yea, it's not like you want to spend alone time with him." Soul said rolling his eyes with his arm around Kids' waist this time. We all walked to the lobby and saw a pixie like girl standing there. Black Star leaned over to Kid and muttered somthing about looking like the fairy that pointed them to Excaliber. They both shuddered.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper." The girl said pointing to the blonde man beside her.

"Hello, I'm dr. Frank Mortem. This is my parenter Samuel Albern. These are our Childeren."

"Hello, I'm Kane."

"Sup? I'm Jake."

"Hi! I'm PATTY!"

"I'm Liz."

"I'm Adam and this is Sussy."

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm May and that's Kyle. He's kind of nervous around people." I finished. The two people nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm sure that the rest of the family will be over soon." She said and waved goodbye. I sighed and we all went back to our rooms. I fell down on the bed and fell asleep right away.

Alice POV

Jasper and I ran back to our house across the street and into the living room. Edward had already called every one there after he read my mind.

"It would seem that those two boys, Kane and Jake, would be vampires. It would also seem that they are in a relationship." Carlisle said after everyone was brought up to date.

"It's strange though. You would think that Kane would try to get Jake to stop killing humans." Bella said. The rest of us shrugged. Jacob and Nessie came in the door soon.

"You guys called?"

"Yes. It would seem that there are two new vampires in town and they seem to be with a group of humans."

"Really?"

"Yes. There names are Jake and Kane. They are in a relationship and Jake appears to drink human blood."

"They should know about the wolves than." Jake said. Bella shrugged.

"Tell them tomorrow. They all seemed to want to go to bed..." Jasper said. We nodded and went of to do whatever we normally did during the night.

Soul POV

The next morning I woke and found that Kid wasn't asleep under my arm anymore or in the bed at all. I sat up and dressed quickly noting how he made everything in our room symmetrical. I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs after making sure to fold the tolit paper into a triangle. The rest of the group was down there and dressed in 'normal' clothes. Ragnarok was eating some candies while Crona had real breakfast. I sat down next to Kid and kissed his cheek. I rolled my eyes when every one 'aww'-ed and went back to eatting my breakfast.

"Okay you've all been in rolled at the high school here and will have the same classes as your weapon." Spirit said. We nodded and than every one finished getting ready. We got into the cars and this time I drove the black sports car while Liz drove a red one. There was a grey one as well but we figured that it was the one that Spirit and Stien were going to use.

"What do you think those two will do all day?" Maka asked.

"Well, Stien is a certified surgen slash doctor so he could get a job at the hospitle, Father mentioned that they always needed help. Spirit will probably just stay at home." Kid said. I nodded in agreement than looked at him in shock before looking back at the road.

"Your telling me that stien is certifeid to cut people open?"

"Yes. After Spirit left him he went to a normal school, than a collage and got his medical liscences." I shook my head.

"It's not really that shocking when you think about it though. it fits his insanity with dissection." Maka muttered. We arrived at the school and got parking spots next to each other. After that we walked into the school and to the main office. The lady behind the desk handed us our class lists. I looked at mine and Maka's but they were nothing alike.

"What the he-ck man? He said we would be with our... sibling." I said using our code. I took Kids list and looked it over. We walked out and into an empty corner which wasn't hard since we were an hour early.

"Okay, so I'm with the sisters and kid is with soul. Good thing your a death scyth." Maka said. I nodded and so did Kid. Actully it didn't matter since it turned out that Maka and Kid could both fight with me or the sisters. We had tested it once to see what would happen if we switched.

"Well, I'm not going to complain." Kid said. Crona looked like he was about to collapse and die. I quickly grabbed his list and compared it to mine. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Crona your with Kid and I. I guess it makes sense that Stien would do that. It would be odd if four of us were in one class so he put you with us instead of Black Star." Crona let out a sigh but still looked tense.

"S-some one's coming guys!" He said. We looked down the hall and saw a guy with blonde hair walking in with two burnette girls. They walked over ot us.

"Hi, I'm Mike, this is Jess and that's Renessme."

"Call me Nessie. We were told that we were going to show you guys around." We shook hands with them, except for Crona who was looking really nervous. I looked at him.

"I don't know how to deal with this." He said quitely.

"Well Hi, I'm May and I have the same classes as my sisters Liz and Patty." Maka said pointing to them.

"HIya!"

"Hey." Jess waved to Mike and walked off with the three girls.

"Hey. I'm Adam and me and my sister Sussy are together for classes."

"Aren't you all related though?" Nessie asked.

"Adopotivly yes. The three girls are all bio-logical sisters, Those two are related bio-logicly, and I am related to him bio-logicly." Kid said pointing to Crona. Mike shrugged and walked off with those two.

"Okay, I'm going to assume you guys are all together?" Nessie asked. We nodded.

"If you don't mind my prying what are your names and how do you fit into this 'family'?" She asked me.

"I'm Jake, and well... me and Kane met a few years ago and have been together ever since. Than when my parents died I didn't have any where to go so Frank, our 'dad' adopted me so that we could stay together. That's Kyle by the way. He has people issues." As if by cue my cell phone went off. I made the 'one minute' motion and opened it up.

"Sup?"

"Jake, it's Samul. Frank called me and told me that he got the job and to tell you to make sure you guys know to stick together and be careful."

"kay. I'll see you at home Samul." I hung up and put the phone away. We continued to walk and talk as Nessie led us on what would be our normal path through the school. After that she lead us to the lunch room and than to the nurses office. Finally we met up with the others.

"Hey guys, Frank got the job and said to stick together and be careful." The group nodded. The school was starting to fill with people since it was almost eight. We walked to our first class. It turned out that we had english first.

"Okay, class, we have some new students. Please introduce your selfs." The teacher mr. matthews or somthing said. Crona stood behind me and Kid twitching with his eyes darting back and forth showing how nervous he was to be the center of attion.

"Hello. I am Kane."

"Hey, I'm Jake and this is our brother Kyle. Don't mind him, he just gets nervous easy." Some one popped gum in te middle of the room and Crona crouched down. He whispered into my ear.

"I don't know how to deal with people who pop gum!" I rolled my eyes. The teacher gave us our books and we took the seats at the back of the class. Sitting on the far side away from the window was the pixie girl, Alice and her brother Jasper. I pointed them out to Kid and Crona both who nodded. After that class we went to biology than to math and finally lunch. We were lucky that we had this lunch with the rest of the group. We all sat down at a table that was vancent and next to another one that was in the corner. Pretty soon Alice and her 'family' walked over to the corner table. Alice spotted us and decied that was the right time to introduce us to her whole family. She dragged them all over after they set down their food.

"Hi, you all know me from last night but this is the rest of the family. Edward and Bella, Emmet and Rose and Nessie."

"Hello. I'm Kane, this is Jake, Kyle, May, Liz, Patty, Adam and Sussy. It is a pleaser to meet you." Kid said with a polite nod. Most of them nodded or smiled and went back to sit down.

"That was so un-cool." Kid hit my arm and glared at me. I put my hands up in I-surrender-don't-kill-me motion. He nodded and went back to making his tray symmetrical. I rolled my eyes and gave him my milk so it would help. He grinned and finished.

"Perfect." He said.

Edwards POV

I watched the group as they ate looking through their thoughts. I started with that Sussy girl and worked counter clockwise.

'I hope that Black Star doesn't do anything to stupid.' I rose an eyebrow at the name but moved on to Adam.

'hmm... I'm the almighty Adam and I'll surrpass god one day... not as good but it'll work.' I rolled my eyes thinking about what an ego maniac he was.

'I hope mr. giraffe is okay... hehehe Imma break his neck... than I'll fix him all better.' This girl gave even me the creeps.

'Oh God, this is so boreing...I wonder if kid will let me do my nails now...'

'The librarey they had was nice and big I hope they have good books in there... I wonder if I'm still allowed to do the chop... Maaaay Chop... that sounds good.'

'I don't know how to deal with this many people!' I listened to the pink haired boy. Another voice spoke up.

'Just shut-up be quite and stay back. Than Maka will give me candies and she won't hit you.'

'Are you sure Ragnarok?'

'Of course I'm sure.' I shook my head and moved on to the next boy. Jake.

'Damn. Those people have delicous smelling souls... damn. I shoulda had one before we left. I hope Kid brought some kishin egg souls like he does for long trips for us...' I rose my eyebrow again before moving on to the last boy Kane.

'Oh no! I think that the picture in our room is hanging slightly to the left. Oh god how am I going to survive? I know I'll call Spirit have him fix it... no that'll make it worse. I'm garbage. Trash, what kind of person can't hang a picture perfectly symmetrical?' I once again shook my head. What a strange group of people. I sighed and went back to 'eating' my lunch. After we 'finished'. we all walked out to get to our next class. I quickly told my family what I had learned from the group.

"Souls? Maybe that's what they call blood or somthing." Nessie said. I shrugged it was possible.

END.

Me- "Dear god I can't ever find a good place to stop!"


End file.
